Sound
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: "Barang sehari saja, atau satu jam, ah tidak satu menit saja cukup… Yang terpenting aku bisa mendengar suara kalian lebih lama" special fic for Chii-kun b'day!


**SOUND**

…

"Barang sehari saja, atau satu jam, ah tidak satu menit saja cukup… Yang terpenting aku bisa mendengar suara kalian lebih lama" special fic for Chii-kun b'day!

…

Genre: Angst – Friendship

…

Special Fic for Chii birthday! ^^

…

Sheila Juwita

…

Douzo!

…

…

* * *

><p>Kusenderkan kepalaku di sofa yang empuk. Kedua kakiku sengaja tak aku tekuk, dan biarkan lurus terbentang di atas benda krem ini begitu saja. Mengingat tubuhku yang tak terlalu tinggi, jadi meninggalkan sisa sofa yang masih bisa diduduki orang lain.<p>

Perlahan aku pejamkan kedua mataku. Merasakan oksigen-oksigen yang ada di ruangan, dan menghirupnya dengan perlahan. Rasanya begitu dingin. Oksigen di sini telah bercampur dengan bekunya udara yang keluar dari AC ruangan. Dengan tetap menghembusnya dan mengeluarkan dengan perlahan berkali-kali, aku biarkan sejenak pikiran berat yang datang, untuk pergi.

Dalam gelapnya mataku saat tertutup, aku memikirkan hari yang hampir berlalu ini. Hari ini, kami berlatih untuk winter concert bulan depan. Di studio ini, kami menyenandungkan beberapa lagu yang positif untuk dibawakan pada konser nanti. Ada yang solo dan juga team. Karenanya, sudah lebih dari dua jam kami tak berhenti bernyanyi, dan sekarang saatnya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Beberapa anggota lainnya sedang keluar dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada Yamada, Yuto, Hikaru, dan Daiki yang sedang pergi makan malam, serta Inoo, dan Yuya yang lebih memilih untuk mandi. Tapi aku tak tahu, kemana Keito dan Yabu pergi. Sedangkan aku, memutuskan untuk istirahat di studio saja.

**Jangan heran, jika aku menyendiri. Jangan heran jika aku sedang diam tanpa arti. Dan jangan heran, jika aku memilih untuk berpisah sendiri. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sedang melakukan suatu hal tersendiri untuk diriku.**

**Aku sudah sering mendengar, orang berkata kalau semua rahasia di dunia pasti akan terbongkar. Aku juga tak bisa untuk tidak percaya. Karena itu, aku memilih untuk sebaiknya menyembunyikan saja. Tanpa aku perlu berkata, kalian juga nanti mengerti dengan sendirinya, kan? Aku hanya ingin… Mengatur waktunya saja. Ya, mengatur waktu.**

"Chii! Kami bawakan kau burger! Mau mau mau?" teriak Yuto di telingaku.

Aku membuka mata dan mengusir sebentar pikiranku tadi. Sudah seminggu lebih aku memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Jika aku tak memikirkannya, pasti semua tak akan sesuai harapanku. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, jalan untuk mempertahankan band kami. Bukan berpikir juga sih, sebab aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku menoleh pada Yuto yang sedang tersenyum dan di tangan kanannya ada bungkusan burger ukuran besar. Aku mengeryitkan dahi sebentar, lalu meraih burger itu dan tersenyum pada Yuto, "ini porsi siapa? Gendut sekali…" gerutuku sambil memandangi burger itu.

Yuto tertawa lumayan keras, dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Sepertinya dia geli ketika aku menggerutu, entah kenapa, "tentu saja porsiku! Tapi, itu untukmu!" dan dia menjadi tertawa lebih keras lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng maklum lalu membuka bungkusan burger, berniat untuk memakannya. Dasar Yuto…

**Apa perlu aku jelaskan mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang? Apa perlu? Aku rasa kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti.**

"Over… Over… Over…"

"Oi, sedang apa Yamada? Over-over mulu…" sahutku pada Yamada.

Yamada yang tadinya sedang mendengarkan ipodnya lewat headset, melepas salah satunya yang berada di telinga kiri. Dan dengan senyuman dia melihatku yang sedang berjalan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku ku arahkan ke layar ipodnya, untuk melihat apa yang sedang didengarkan oleh temanku itu.

"Ne, Chii… Over, over?" katanya padaku.

Aku kembali mengerutkan kening, "hah?"

"Over… Over… Over…" Yamada kembali menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

Hei, apa dia sudah gila?

Tiba-tiba saja, Yamada mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya melalui sebelah headset warna putih itu. Aku menurut saja dan mendengarkannya. Di sana, ku dengar beberapa bait lagu yang sangat ku kenal. Over, dari album OVER. Oh, jadi ini penyebab Yamada menggumam over over? Aku kira apa.

Aku menggerakkan sudut mataku untuk melihat Yamada. Dia, sedang duduk dengan mata tertutup menikmati lagu yang kami dengarkan. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin terus mendengarkan lagu ini bersamanya. Dalam kesunyian akibat menghayati lagu yang didengar. Wajah Yamada terlihat sangat tenang. Entah kenapa. Tapi aku senang melihatnya seperti itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dengung masuk ke dalam telingaku. Dengung yang cukup hebat. Dan membuatku tak lagi mendengar jelas alunan musik yang keluar dari headset. Dengung ini semakin menjadi. Membuatku memejamkan mata untuk menahan sakitnya. Sakit sekali. Sangat berdengung melewati seluruh ruang kedua telingaku. Kepalaku jadi sakit. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku sudah memegang kedua telingaku sampai menyentuh kepala. Rasa sakit ini sangat menyiksa.

"Ne, Chii? Nan desu ka?"

Dengung ini tak kunjung hilang. Tetap saja berdengung hebat. Membuat otakku bekerja keras untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Sakit sekali. Dan membuatku mempererat pegangan tanganku.

"Chii?"

Aku berharap dengung ini hilang. Hilanglah sekarang. Aku tidak suka, saat aku dan Yamada sedang bersama seperti ini, malah gejala ini muncul lagi. Aku tidak mau terganggu. Aku harus bisa bertahan.

Ku mohon tubuhku, bertahanlah…

"Chii! Kau mendengarku?"

"Eh?"

Entah sejak kapan, Yamada sudah berada tepat di depanku dan dia memegang kedua pundakku. Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir Yamada. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan berkeringat. Bahkan dia sudah berjongkok dan tidak lagi duduk di sampingku. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Ternyata, dengung tadi sudah hilang. Dengung yang sempat menyiksa tadi sekarang sudah hilang. Aku merasakan napasku terengah-engah dan juga sedikit berkeringat. Rupanya aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menahan rasa sakit dengungan tadi. Syukurlah.

Aku tersenyum. Perlahan, aku turunkan tangan Yamada dari pundakku. Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Ya, setidaknya kali ini semua kembali normal.

"Ne, Chii… Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa diam saja? Membuatku khawatir… Aku kira kau sakit kepala, tapi saat ku sentuh tadi, kau tidak demam… Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak mungkin kau sedang lapar kan?" tanya Yamada panjang lebar.

Aku melihat Yamada. Berusaha keras aku membaca gerakan mulut Yamada, untuk mengetahui apa yang dibicarakannya. Tapi tak bisa. Aku kewalahan. Yamada bicara terlalu cepat. Hingga aku putuskan saja untuk menjawab, "tidak… Aku hanya lapar…"

**Setiap aku mendengar dengungan masuk dalam ruang telingaku. Dengung itu menguasaiku tanpa bisa kukendali. Dalam kedokteran, dengung itu disebut tinnitus. Rasanya membuat telinga hampir pecah dan kepalaku jadi sedikit sakit karena manahannya. Dan jika dengung itu sudah mereda, aku akan sangat senang. Tapi, gejala kedua akan muncul. Aku jadi tak bisa mendengar suara kalian. Aku tuli.**

Aku berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Melihat jalanan yang aku tapaki tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Di sekitarku tak banyak orang ada. Karena ini sudah malam, sekitar jam tujuh. Ya, seharusnya aku memang harus sudah di rumah. Tapi aku malah keluyuran. Haha, bodohnya aku.

Melihat langit yang begitu pekat, aku jadi merenung. Bagaimana, jika semua orang tahu tentang penyakitku. Bagaimana, jika semua orang jadi mengkhawatirkanku. Uh, rasanya aku ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa tadi saat Yamada melihatku sedang terkena gejala penyakit, aku malah tak bisa menahannya dan membuat Yamada berwajah cemas? Padahal biasanya aku sanggup menahannya. Kalau sampai Yamada tahu, kan bisa gawat.

Penyakit Meniere yang ku derita sejak dua bulan lalu ini memang tak seorangpun harus tahu, kecuali dokterku sendiri. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu bahwa aku terkena penyakit yang menyebabkan kemampuan mendengar telinga berkurang. Terlebih kenyataan yang kuterima saat pertama kali periksa kesehatan ke dokter adalah, aku masuk dalam golongan 10-15% penderita Meniere pada kedua telinga.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa terima dengan kenyataan yang telah diberikan Kami-sama padaku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena ceroboh hingga bisa terkena penyakit semacam itu. Padahal karir Hey! Say! JUMP sedang naik. Kalau aku sampai masuk terlalu dalam pada penyakitku itu, aku bisa menghancurkan band'ku sendiri. Aku bisa membuat kekuatan JUMP jadi menurun. Dan membuat JUMPers kehilangan kepercayaan pada kami.

Saat aku putus asa, memikirkan tuli adalah sebuah bencana bagi seorang penyanyi, aku menyadari satu hal. Setelah berhari-hari aku memikirkan jalan keluar untuk band'ku, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Di bawah cahaya bulan beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menyadari suatu cara mudah untuk melewati ujian yang diberikan Kami-sama.

**Aku tidak ingin, aku menjadi beban bagi kalian. Aku juga tidak ingin, menjadi penghalang atau malah suatu hal yang menyusahkan. Aku tetap ingin berguna bagaimanapun caranya. Karenanya, aku memilih jalan paling mudah dan pasti kalian tidak akan merasa susah atau mengetahui kenyataan ini di luar waktu yang aku inginkan.**

**Aku hanya perlu, memaksa telingaku. Memaksa tubuhku. Juga memaksa otakku.**

**Dengan begitu, semua akan jadi mudah kan? Penyakit ini tak akan menghalangi kita.**

"Pinchi wa chansu nanda MY FRIEND… Fura tsuiten nara STAND BY YOU…"

Kali ini kami sedang latihan koreografi. Winter concert tinggal dua minggu lagi. Kami harus bekerja keras. Kami tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang telah membantu, mendukung, serta menunggu kami. Tentu saja, tidak hanya koreografi yang kami andalkan. Tapi suara dan beberapa hal lainnya. Yah, sejauh ini, persiapan kami begitu matang. Tidak satupun hal penting kami lewatkan. Karena semua orang sudah bekerja keras, aku berharap konser nanti akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Pin boke mirai nante GOOD BYE… Hora hikari ga mieta yo kanashimi IT'S OVER…"

Aku merubah posisi, bergantian dengan Yuto yang ada di sampingku. Setelah itu posisiku menjadi di tengah. Aku menari sambil bernyanyi.

"Jugyou chuu dazo Na-"

BRAAK

"Chii!"

Aku terjatuh.

"Chii! Daijoubu?"

Tiba-tiba vertigo kembali menghampiriku. Sensasi saat dunia di sekelilingku seperti berputar, adalah vertigo yang sering aku alami. Vertigo juga salah satu gejala Meniere, selain tuli dan telinga berdengung. Dan masih sama, kadang aku tak bisa menahan gejala ini. Terlebih di tengah-tengah aku menari. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah terjatuh begitu saja. Dengan rasa sakit di kepala karena pusing, yang membuatku harus menutup mata untuk menahannya.

Sesegera mungkin aku menguatkan tubuhku dan berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Namun gagal, aku kembali jatuh, dan sontak itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan sekarang menjadi cemas. Aku ingin kembali berdiri, namun saat aku membuka mata dunia di sekelilingku masih berputar. Saat itu, bisa kulihat beberapa orang mengerumuniku. Aku rasa mereka khawatir. Tapi, aku tidak mau begitu. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir. Aku harus kuat. Untuk diriku sendiri dan juga untuk mereka. Aku tidak boleh menjadi beban. Untuk siapapun di dunia ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Ayo latihan lagi!"

**Ya, aku harus menahannya. Menahan rasa sakit ketika gejala-gejala tersebut muncul. Aku tahu, saat itu juga, aku sedang berjuang mati-matian. Aku juga tidak mengelak, kalau itu benar-benar sakit. Bahkan aku harus minta maaf pada tubuhku sendiri, karena aku memaksa mereka untuk baik. Padahal aku bisa saja, berteriak kesakitan dan tidak memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tapi, tidak, aku tidak suka seperti itu. Itu menyusahkan kalian dalam masalahku sendiri.**

**Aku akan jahat jika seperti itu.**

"Chinen-san… Silakan duduk…"

Dokter mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di depan mejanya di atas kursi berwarna hitam. Aku mengangguk dan langsung duduk.

Hari ini, aku pergi untuk pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter. Tentu saja aku pergi diam-diam dan berangkat sendiri. Karena aku tak ingin ada orang yang tahu kalau aku pergi ke dokter. Dan seperti hari-hari yang lalu, dokter mengajakku ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa perihal telingaku dan beberapa hal lainnya. Pemeriksaan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Berbeda dari biasanya yang hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Kali ini, sudah satu setengah jam lebih baru selesai.

"Chinen-san… Saya terkejut dengan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Anda…" kata dokter mengawali percakapan. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat dan khawatir.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tampaknya… Telah terjadi kerusakan di saraf penghubung antara telinga dan otak… Apa akhir-akhir ini Anda sering merasa pusing atau sakit di kepala?" lanjut dokter, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kami tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tetapi kemungkinan besar, itu diakibatkan pemaksaan pada otak untuk bertahan pada vertigo, dan juga pemaksaan untuk mendengar apa yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga…"

Kau benar, dokter.

"Saya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Anda… Saya takut kerusakan itu akan semakin parah… Sebenarnya, Anda sekarang dalam kondisi kritis… Saya… Saya khawatir… Terlebih kami belum mengetahui bagaimana cara agar saraf Anda bisa kembali… Obat pun, kami hanya bisa memberi scopolamin, antihistamin, barbiturat atau diazepam yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakit vertigo…"

"Chinen-san… Bukankah saya pernah menganjurkan untuk berhenti menyanyi dan melakukan terapi? Saya sangat khawatir, jika suatu saat terjadi vertigo dan tinnitus yang dahsyat, Anda bisa–" dokter tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku masih terdiam. Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum, "maafkan aku… Sudah membuat Dokter khawatir… Hontou ni gomenasai… Tapi Dokter tahu… Aku tidak bisa melakukan saran Dokter… Maafkan aku…" kataku sambil berojigi padanya. Ketika aku kembali duduk tegak, aku melihat wajah dokter semakin pucat dan khawatir.

**Alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melakukan terapi dan berhenti bernyanyi, padahal itu adalah jalan bagiku untuk bisa hidup lebih lama, adalah karena aku tidak suka berada jauh dari kalian. Aku tidak suka, tidak bernyanyi dengan kalian lagi. Aku tidak ingin, sehari saja dalam hidupku yang sudah terlewati bersama kalian semua, tidak dihiasi dengan tarian kita. Aku tidak ingin, kebiasaan kita yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dilakukan, harus hilang karena aku pergi sementara waktu untuk terapi. Aku suka seperti itu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjalankan sisa hidupku yang semakin dekat, namun aku tak tahu kapan akan berakhir, aku lalui bersama kalian. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus bertahan dan merasakan sakit saat gejala itu datang. Sungguh, aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Yang terpenting bisa bersama kalian selama aku bisa.**

"Pantaaaaaaaaaaaiiii!" teriak Daiki.

"Yosh!"

Kami berlarian mengejar ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Kami berlomba untuk masuk ke dalam air asin itu. Kami tertawa-tawa senang. Menikmati ombak-ombak yang sudah membuat tubuh kami basah.

Aku, Yuto, Yamada, Hikaru, Inoo, dan Daiki sibuk berlarian untuk menceburkan salah satu ke dalam ombak. Aku yang mengejar Yuto dan Inoo, berlari kencang dan ketika sudah di depan mata, aku dorong Yuto dan Inoo ke dalam air. Aku tertawa bangga, karena tubuhku yang kecil bisa mendorong mereka berdua hingga jatuh dan tak bisa melawan. Namun tak kusadari dari belakang Hikaru dan Yamada sudah siap mendorongku untuk jatuh. Dan hasilnya, aku ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh Yuto yang belum berdiri karena ku jatuhkan tadi.

Aku tertawa kesal pada kedua orang itu, sedangkan Yuto menjerit-jerit padaku karena aku menduduki wajahnya. Aku segera berdiri, tanpa meminta maaf pada Yuto, aku mengejar kedua manusia itu untuk balas dendam. Mereka lari terbirit-birit sedangkan aku sudah menyiapkan tenaga untuk menjatuhkan mereka ke ombak yang dalam! Mereka berteriak-teriak dan aku tersenyum siap. Mereka terlalu sibuk denganku hingga tak sadar di depan mereka ada Daiki yang sedang membuat istana pasir. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka berdua menabrak istana itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Daiki untuk menatap murka pada kedua manusia itu.

Dan dengan cepat, Daiki mendorong jatuh kedua orang itu dengan wajah merah kesal. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Yamada dan Hikaru ketakutan dengan Daiki. Haha,

Disaat kami sedang heboh, Yabu dan Yuya malah asyik berjemur sambil meminum jus lemon. Mereka menggunakan kacamata dan terbujur tenang. Berbeda jauh dengan kami yang rebut dengan masalah masing-masing. Namun yang lebih tak bisa diduga adalah Keito yang sedang duduk dikelilingi gadis-gadis sambil bermain gitar. Gadis-gadis itu menjerit-jerit senang dengan permainan Keito. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat adegan itu.

Aku menghampiri Yuto yang sedang sekarang memilih untuk tiduran di atas tikar. Aku menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tanganku, bertujuan untuk mengagetkannya. Tapi dia malah berseru, "Chii… Minggir! Mataku sakit tau!"

Aku berhenti menutup matanya dan beralih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Yuto mendengus sebentar dan ikut duduk setelah melakukan peregangan otot. Dia menatap wajahku dan meletakkan tangannya di wajahku, "diduduki… Rasanya tidak enak, tau!"

"Gomen, kan itu bukan salahku…" belaku pada Yuto. Namun, wajahku yang tertutup oleh telapak tangan Yuto yang lumayan besar itu, tidak berusaha aku singkirkan.

"Dasar bocah!" Yuto menjitak kepalaku. Dan aku mengerang kesakitan.

Beberapa detik berdiam diri, karena Yuto memilih untuk melihat adegan Hikaru dan Yamada yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Daiki dan sekarang disuruh untuk membuat istana pasir yang sama seperti yang sudah mereka berdua hancurkan tadi. Aku dan Yuto tertawa melihatnya. Setelah itu, aku berbaring di pangkuan Yuto. Kepalaku kusandarkan di paha Yuto. Dan aku tiduran begitu saja.

"Huh, dasar manja kau, Chii!" Yuto tersenyum.

**Aku rasa keputusanku tepat. Aku rasa aku sama sekali tidak salah. Kalian adalah tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kalian adalah orang ternyaman untuk aku sandari. Tidak peduli aku telah menghilangkan kesempatan untuk hidup sedikit lebih sehat, atau aku telah menghilangkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat demi kesembuhanku. Tidak peduli, aku harus menahan mati-matian gejala itu, atau aku harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di atas kendaliku. Hal seperti ini menurutku jauh lebih baik dari pada aku harus berbaring di atas kasur untuk terapi yang tidak bisa seratus persen menyembuhkanku.**

**Aku tidak peduli. Sebatas itu masih bersama kalian, aku berani umurku menjadi pendek. Aku berani menahan rasa sakit. Selama masih bersama kalian, aku tidak peduli apapun. Karena kalianlah yang membuatku kuat. Kalian yang membuatku bertahan lebih lama. Kalianlah yang membuatku bisa merasakan hidupku yang semakin menyempit ini, adalah hidupku yang semakin bahagia juga.**

**Selama itu bersama kalian, akan aku habiskan sisa waktuku.**

"MINNA! ARIGATOU! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" teriakku.

Mereka menjerit-jerit. Aku tersenyum lebar, dan kembali berkata, "selama ini… Terima kasih sudah mau mendukungku… Terima kasih sudah mau merelakan waktu untuk melihatku bernyanyi dan menari… Sungguh, tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan seperti ini… Arigatou gozaimasu, JUMPers! JUMP!"

Dan mereka kembali menjerit-jerit ketika melihatku melemparkan kiss bye. Mereka berwajah berseri-seri. Aku tersenyum kembali lalu melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari atas panggung.

"Ne, Chii… Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Seperti mau berpisah saja…" kata Yabu padaku setelah aku kembali ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan JUMPers yang sedang menjerit heboh.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Yabu. Sebenarnya memang, itu seperti perpisahan. Aku melakukannya karena aku dan mereka akan berpisah. Mungkin saja kali ini adalah konser terakhirku. Ya, aku tidak tahu kapan nyawaku akan diambil oleh Kami-sama. Karena itu, aku rasa selagi ada waktu, aku akan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku yang tidak terhingga pada mereka. Merekalah, yang membuatku bertahan demi JUMP. Rasa terima kasihku, tidak cukup membalas dukungan mereka semua selama aku hidup. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku senang bisa melihat mereka disaat kematianku semakin dekat.

"Tak apa… Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih…" aku tersenyum pada Yabu. Dan itu membuat Yabu bergeleng-geleng.

**Minna, aku tidak tahu, sejauh mana aku bisa bertahan. Sejauh mana aku bisa memperpanjang nyawaku sendiri. Rasa sakit itu kali ini sering datang. Dan aku sudah jatuh berkali-kali. Aku semakin sering tak bisa mendengar jelas suara kalian. Dan dengungan itu masih saja ada. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa hidup. Karena itu, dalam kurung waktu yang sempit ini, aku ingin menciptakan kenangan indah bersama kalian dan semua orang.**

"Daiki… Foto bersamaku ya?" pintaku manja.

Daiki mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap aneh padaku. Aku terus melihatnya dengan penuh harap, dan hal itu sepertinya membuat Daiki berubah pikiran karena sebelumnya seperti dia ingin menolak, "oke!"

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan Daiki mengambil kamera digital yang sedang ku pegang. Dengan cepat aku merangkul pundak Daiki dan bergaya manis bersamanya.

"Ne, sedang apa kalian berdua?" sahut Yuto dan Yamada yang keluar dari dapur. Mereka melihat kami yang sedang asyik berfoto.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka, "panggil semua, kita berfoto yuk!"

Dan kata-kataku itu membuat Yuto berlari mencari anggota lainnya untuk berfoto bersama. Selang sepuluh menit lamanya kami menunggu, Yuto kembali dengan membawa Hikaru, Inoo, Yabu, Yuya, dan Keito. Setelah itu, dengan sekejap, kami sudah siap berfoto bersama-sama. Berbagai gaya kami lakukan. Berbagai pasangan telah kami coba. Membuat kami bernarsis ria selama bermenit-menit.

Setelah selesai berfoto-foto, aku mengajak mereka untuk menari bersama-sama. Mulai dari album JUMP. No 1 sampai Magic power, aku ajak mereka meluangkan harinya untuk berbahagia bersamaku. Tertawa bersamaku. Mereka juga aku ajak menyanyikan berbagai lagu. Menirukan berbagai suara. Serta memainkan sebuah dorama pendek. Membuat kami menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya di rumah kami. Aku sangat senang, mereka sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hari yang kubuat sangat ramai ini.

**Aku akan menciptakan kenangan bersama kalian. Aku akan mengajak kalian tertawa seharian bersamaku. Karena kita tak akan bisa melakukannya lagi nanti. Setelah aku pergi. Semua akan berubah. Sebelum itu, aku ingin bersama kalian semua.**

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku. Hari ini telah aku lalui dengan berfoto bersama teman-teman, menyanyi bersama, menari bersama, tertawa bersama, semua begitu menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba cairan putih bening keluar dari sudut mataku. Liquid itu turun bebas dan mendarat di rambutku. Membuatku tanpa sadar, membiarkan liquid itu terus turun dan bahkan aku menambahkannya.

Aku merasakan ada yang sakit di bagian dadaku kiriku. Sangat sakit. Membuat air mataku mengalir. Dan aku mencengkeram kaosku sendiri.

Mengingat ini adalah hari-hari terakhir aku bersama mereka, membuatku sangat merasa kesakitan. Aku tidak mau, hari ini berakhir. Aku tidak mau, kenangan tadi berhenti sampai di sini. Aku tidak mau. Aku pun tak ingin, tak bisa lagi menari bersama mereka. Aku tak ingin, tak bisa lagi menyenandungkan lagu bersama. Aku tidak ingin suara-suara mereka hilang dari telingaku. Aku sangat tak ingin.

Liquid ini telah mengusaiku.

Kami-sama, beri aku umur sedikit lebih panjang. Beri aku waktu sedikit lebih lama. Beri aku kekuatan sedikit lebih banyak. Aku ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin menyanyi bersama mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kami-sama, buatlah telingaku menangkap suara mereka. Aku ingin mendengar mereka. Aku ingin mendengar setiap bait kalimat yang mereka ucapkan untukku. Aku ingin mendengar alunan nada yang kami suarakan bersama-sama.

Kami-sama, jangan ambil suara-suara itu. Beri aku waktu. Beri aku waktu, Kami-sama. Kau boleh menghukumku nanti. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku waktu untuk bisa mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi.

**Setiap malam, aku berdoa agar aku diberi waktu sedikit lebih lama. Barang sehari saja, atau satu jam, ah tidak satu menit saja cukup. Yang terpenting aku bisa mendengar suara kalian lebih lama. Aku ingin mendengar suara itu. Sangat ingin mendengarnya. Sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa mendengar, dan sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh, aku ingin mendengar suara kalian. Suara yang bernyanyi lembut bersamaku.**

"Mirai no boku wo sagashite mo… Omoide bakari kagayaku… Ikanakucha wakatteru… Demo ima wa mou sukoshi koko ni isasete…"

"I can never get this, it's your life... I can never get this, it's your life… Mou sugu yoru no sora wo someteiku… I can never get this, it's your life… You can never get this, it's my life… Itsuka kitto…"

Aku bersenandung kecil. Hari ini aku merasa begitu lemas. Mataku juga sedikit sayu karena kemarin aku menangis. Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang penyakitku ini. Kenapa kemarin aku sampai menangis ya? Bodoh.

Rrr-Rrr

"Chii, kami ada di rumahmu! Yuto-"

Aku menatap layar keitaiku. Membaca email dari Yuto yang baru saja datang. Aku kembali menutup keitai putihku itu. Dan berjalan menuju rumah. Dengan langkah gontai, karena aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Tapi anehnya, hari ini satupun gejala itu belum mendatangiku. Yah, mungkin annti malam.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka pagar, di dalam rumah, ku lihat rumahku tampak biasa saja. Tak terlalu ramai dan terlalu sepi. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu masuk. Beberapa sepatu sudah berjejer di depan lantai kayu. Pasti Yuto dan yang lainnya sudah lama menunggu.

"Tadaima…" kataku.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, CHII-KUN!"

Confetti dan terompet berbunyi di seluruh isi rumahku. Beberapa kertas kecil berwarna warni dan juga balon, terhias di sudut-sudut ruangan. Yuto, Yamada, Okaa-san, dan semua orang memakai topi pesta ulang tahun. Mereka memegang kue berukuran besar bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Chinen Yuuri!'. Dan ada belasan lilin putih kecil di atasnya. Wajah mereka berseri-seri bahagia.

Aku lupa, kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun.

"Ne, Chii… Sekarang kau 18 tahun! Sudah dewasa ya?" teriak Hikaru sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan sedikit kasar.

Aku masih tertegun dengan semua kejutan yang dibuat oleh mereka. Aku hanya bisa diam saja beberapa saat yang lama. Dan tersenyum bingung.

"Tiup lilinnya dong!" kata Yuto.

Kue besar itu sekarang tepat berada di depanku. Aku bersiap untuk meniup lilin itu. Aku tersenyum canggung sekaligus senang. Aku sangat kaget dengan semua ini.

"Matte! Ucapkan permohonan dulu!" cegah Yamada.

Aku berharap mereka semua bahagia

"Huuuuuffff…" aku meniutp kedelapanbelas lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue tart tersebut. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Minna… Arigatou gozaimasu… Aku tidak menyangka akan ada kejutan seperti ini…"

Mereka tersenyum puas, "tentu saja tidak! Kami kan hebat dan dahsyat!"

Aku kembali tersenyum, "sungguh, aku–"

BRAAAAAAKK

"Chii!"

**Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan hidup. Ya itulah masalah yang besar sekarang. Aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku bisa bertahan.**

"Chii! Daijoubu?"

Aku kembali terjatuh. Aku kembali terjatuh di depan mereka. Kenapa. Padahal aku sudah menahannya. Kenapa tidak bisa. Kenapa harus sampai di sini saja. Seperti inikah kekuatanku? Sejauh inikah aku bisa bertahan? Sekarangkah aku aku harus meninggalkan mereka?

**Yang aku tahu. Saat ini pasti akan datang. Benar kata dokter, vertigo dan tinnitus yang kali ini sangat dahsyat. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Kali ini aku sudah tak mempunyai banyak kekuatan seperti biasanya. Kekuatanku sudah habis.**

"CHII! NAN DESU KA?"

Aku ingin berdiri. Aku ingin membuka mata. Aku ingin mendengar suara mereka semua. Aku ingin bertahan. Aku ingin agar bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sedikit saja. Kami-sama… Aku tak mau… Aku tidak mau pergi sekarang…

**Selama ini aku sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku tak punya lagi sisa tenaga. Kali ini saatnya aku hanya bisa diam menunggu kematian. Dan melihat wajah cemas kalian.**

Aku tak bisa menguasai diriku lagi. Suara dengung itu semakin menjadi. Telingaku serasa pecah, oh bahkan mungkin sudah pecah. Dan sensasi berputar ini, terlalu cepat. Sampai aku tak bisa membuka mata. Sakit sekali. Tubuhku sangat sakit.

**Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian menjadi cemas. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku tetap saja menyusahkan.**

Perlahan aku buka mataku. Sebelah mata saja. Aku harus bisa. Ini adalah akhir hidupku, aku harus bisa melihat wajah mereka untuk terakhir kali. Aku harus tersenyum pada mereka untuk terakhir kali. Aku ingin, mendengar suara mereka untuk terakhir kali.

"CHINEN!"

Kami-sama… Berikan aku… Satu menit saja…

**Maafkan aku, minna… Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, maafkan aku.**

"CHINEN BERTAHANLAH! KAMI SUDAH MEMANGGIL AMBULANS! SEBENTAR LAGI! BERTAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI!

Dengan sisa tenaga yang diberikan Kami-sama padaku. Dengan satu menit terakhir dalam hidupku. Aku melihat wajah mereka. Aku melihatnya dari mataku yang hampir tertutup. Senang sekali bisa melihat mereka sebelum aku pergi.

Tapi wajah mereka begitu pucat. Pucat pasi. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di sana. Kenapa mereka harus khawatir? Apa yang mereka khawatirkan?

**Tak apa kan, aku pergi? Tak akan jadi masalah kan?**

**Hei, tidak apa-apa kan, jika Hey! Say! JUMP hanya tinggal delapan orang?**

"CHINEN! KAMI MOHON, BERTAHANLAH!"

Kali ini aku melihat wajah teman-temanku tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka menangis. Mata mereka mengeluarkan air. Kenapa? Apa yang mereka tangisi? Aku mohon jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah. Aku ingin melihat kalian tersenyum.

"Chii…"

Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Chinen… Kau kenapa?"

Kami-sama, buka telingaku. Buka telingaku sebentar saja. Aku ingin mendengar suara itu untuk terakhir kali. Aku mohon, bukalah.

**Kini, aku akan pergi… Aku sudah berakhir… Aku akan meninggalkan kalian…**

"Chii… Bertahanlah…"

Ya aku sudah bertahan… Kini lepaskan aku… Lepaskan aku dengan senyuman dan suara kalian.

Sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara itu. Terima kasih Kami-sama, Kau begitu baik. Sungguh, terima kasih, telah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku.

**Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian termanis dalam hidupku. Terima kasih, Minna…**

**Selamat tinggal…**

**Chinen Yuuri**

…

…

"Chinen baka! Baka!"

Yamada mengeratkan tangannya pada kertas putih bertuliskan bait-bait kalimat. Sebuah surat perpisahan. Dan semua anggota JUMP hanya bisa diam dan menangis membaca surat tersebut.

…

…

Owari

…


End file.
